Marth (SSBM)
Marth (マルス, Marusu) erstmals erschienen in Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragons and the Blade of Light (Ankoku Ryuu to Hikari no Tsurugi). Marth, wie auch Roy, waren relativ verborgene Charaktere, denn vor ihrem Debut wurden die Spiele nur in Japan ausgegeben. Er gewann an Popularität, weil er von unerfahrenen Spielern schnell gemeistert wurde. Er wurde durch reiche öffentliche Nachfrage in Super Smash Bros. Melee platziert. Momentan befindet sich Marth auf dem zweiten Platz der Tier-Liste aufgrund seiner exzellenten Geschwindigkeiten in allen Bereichen, seiner teilweise uneinschätzbaren Reichweite, seiner Priorität, seiner ungemeinen Kraft, wenn mit der Spitze des Schwertes getroffen wurde (besonders sein F-Smash und seine D-Air), seiner Jonglier- und Kombo-Möglichkeit (mitunter die berüchtigte Ken-Combo),der Edge-Guard-Möglichkeiten, des Metagames und der Match-Ups. Auf der anderen Seite fehlt ihm ein Projektil (gleichwohl sein F-Smash die meisten Projektile zerstört und seine Geschwindigkeit das meist kompensiert) und seine Rettungsattacke ist leicht auszutricksen (auch wenn viele Charaktere das Problem haben). Er hat überall exzellente Match-ups und nur ein Match-Up, welches nicht gleich oder zu seinen Gunsten steht. Dieses Match-Up repräsentiert Shiek (30:70). Freischalten Es gibt drei Wege,ihn freizuspielen: * 400 VS. Matches spielen. * Klassik-Modus mit allen 14 Starter-Charakteren durchspielen. * Alles 14 Starter-Charaktere im VS-Modus benutzen. Eigenschaften Marth ist jemand, der für seine exzellente Reichweite, seine Geschwindigkeit und Priorität bekannt ist. Dennoch verlässt er sich meistens auf das Edge-Guarden um KO´s zu schaffen. Fast alle seine Attacken haben einen Sweetspot an der Spitze seines Schwertes und seine Stärke ist gering, wenn die Griffzunge trifft. Marth ist ebenso dafür bekannt, Fast-Faller und Floaties in eine Kombo verwickeln zu können. Dazu hat er noch einen langen Wavedash, einen großartigen SHFFL und einen super Dashdance. Marth D-Air ist ein Spike (Meteor Smash in PAL), der schnell ist und eine große Reichweite hat, sofern ein Sweetspot gemacht wurde. Marth hat den längsten Griff in Melee (mit Ausnahme von Samus, Link und Young Link, die ihre Waffen benutzen). Dies ermöglicht ihm auch, Chaingrabs anzusetzen, das gilt besonders für die Space Animals. Auch wenn ihm ein Projektil fehlt, so kann er doch die meisten Projektile mit seinem F-Smash abbrechen. Das funktioniert nicht bei Blaster, Bumerang, Feueratem und Nadelsturm. Marth größte Schwäche ist zweifellos seine Rettung. Auch wenn der Delphin-Hieb sehr weit vertikal geht, so gibt er kaum horizontale Bewegung. Marth kann den ersten Teil seiner Tanzklinge nutzen, um ein bisschen horizontale Bewegung zu ermöglichen. Delphin-Hieb hat außerdem eine starke Verzögerung nach seiner Ausführung, die viele Gegner ausnutzen können. Insgesamt kann man sagen,dass Marth einfach ein extrem gefährlicher Charakter für eigentlich jeden ist.Er hat zwar ein paar Schwächen, aber wenn ebendiese gemeistert sind, verschwinden sie recht schnell. Attacken Normal *Neutrale Attacke - Schwingt einmal aufwärts, rückwärts und vorwärts, wobei der erste Schlag seinem Up-Tilt ähnelt. Kann immer wieder nacheinander ausgeführt werden. Wenn Marth Hasenohren trägt, ist er doppelt so schnell. *Dash Attacke - Ein schneller aufwärts gerichteter Schlag mit mittelmäßiger Verzögerung,allerdings extrem hoher Priorität. 10% Normal 13% Spitze. *Side-Tilt - Ein schneller Streich vorwärts, der Dash-Attacke sehr ähnlich, allerdings mit weniger Verzögerung und größerem Winkel. *Up-Tilt - Schwingt sein Schwert in einem großen Bogen von vorne nach hinten über seinen Kopf. Wenn nicht mit der Spitze getroffen, ist das ein guter Ko-Move. Sieht aus wie der erste Teil der neutralen Attacke,zielt allerdings ein wenig höher. 9% Basis. 12% Spitze *Down-Tilt - Ein schneller Stich es Schwertes aus der Hocke.Sehr gut für das Edge-Guarden weil es einen Semi-Spike beinhaltet und viel Leute ihren zweiten Sprung verschwenden,während Marth weiter Edge-Guarden kann. 9% Basis 10% Spitze Bodenattacken ... Luftattacken *Neutral Aerial - Zwei Querstreiche um sich selbst herum. Die zwei Hiebe verbinden sich sehr einfach. *Forward Aerial - Ein nach vorne gerichteter Streich von oben nach unten. *Back Aerial - Ein von unten nach oben gerichteter Streich hinter ihm. *Up Aerial - Ein von vorne nach hinten gerichteter nach oben ausgeführter Schwertstreich. Nah und fern treffen gleichstark, die Mitte ist immer noch schwach. *Down Aerial Von vorne nach hinten gerichteter Schwertstreich in untere Richtung. Ein klasse Spike, wenn getippered wurde. Griffe und Würfe *Prügeln - Wiederholter Treffer mit dem Knie. 2% Schaden. *Frontwurf - Greift und drückt ihn zurück, lässt ihn dabei stolpern. 4% Schaden *Down-Wurf - Hakt sich beim Arm des Gegners ein und zieht ihn zum Boden um ihn dann nach hinten zu schmeißen. 5% Schaden *Rückwurf - Zieht den Gegner und streckt gleichzeitig sein Bein aus. 4% Schaden. *Hochwurf - Starker aufwärts gerichteter Wurf mit einem Arm, killt aber nicht, wenn der Schaden nicht mehr als 150 % beträgt. 4% Schaden Special Moves *Neutral-B - Schildbrecher - Eine Attacke, die aufladbar ist. Je länger aufgeladen, desto mehr wird der Schild reduziert. Erzielt aber auch bei geringer Aufladung schon erstaunliche Ergebnisse. *Seite-B- Tanzklinge - Kombination aus mehreren mitunter tödlichen Schwerthieben. Steckt sehr viel Variation drin. *Oben-B - Delphin-Hieb - Ein einziger, nur nach oben gerichteter Streich.Marth gewinnt hier bei der Rettung stark an Höhe. *Unten-B - Konter - Marth wartet darauf, angegriffen zu werden, anschließend kontert er den Schlag aus und schlägt den Gegner von sich weg. Teilweise sehr merkwürdige Flugrichtungen. Smash *Front-Smash - Dreht den Körper im umgekehrten Uhrzeigersinn mit einem starken bogenartigen Streich von seinem Kopf bis zum Boden. Sehr ähnlich seiner Neutral-B. Sehr schnell und weitreichend. Die Spitze hat ein herausragendes Knockback. *Up-Smash - Ein starker,nach oben gerichteter,Streich. *Down Smash - Schwingt sein Schwert auf dem Boden in Vorwärtsrichtung und danach hinter sich. Andere *Ledge Attacke - Schwingt sich auf die Ledge mit einem schnellen nach unten gerichteten Streich von links nach rechts. 6% Basis 8% Spitze *100% Ledge Attacke - Schneller, niedriger Querstreich mit mittelmäßiger Verzögerung Weniger Reichweite als die normale Ledge-Attacke. 10% Basis and Spitze. *Aufstehattacke (auf dem Rücken liegend) - Schneller Schlag zur Linken, gefolgt von einem Querstreich zur Rechten. 6% Basis and Spitze. *Aufstehattacke (auf dem Bauch liegend) - Schwingt die Spitze seines Schwertes am Boden entlang. Weniger Reichweite als die Aufstehattacke vom Rücken aus. 6% Basis und Spitze. Spotts * siehe Japanische Übersetzungen Techniken Tanzklinge:Meteor Innerhalb der Tanzklinge kann eine Kombination ausgeführt werden (Bsp. Rechts-Rechts-Unten) die einen Meteor Smash darstellt,sofern der Gegner damit in Berührung kommt. Invertierter Delphin-Hieb Während man die Oben-B Attacke von Marth startet und sofort in die andere Richtung drückt, wird Marth den ersten Frame ausführen, sich danach aber sofort in die andere Richtung drehen. Diese Möglichkeit erhöht das Knockback beträchtlich, muss aberr aus nächster Nähe gemacht werden. Diese Technik wird auch gerne aus dem Schild ausgeführt durch Jump-Canceling. Ken benutzt diese Technik oft als Finisher Invertierter Konter Aus irgendeinem Grunde hat Marths Konter eine zweite Hitbox hinter ihm,die stärker ist als die erste. Diese Hitbox ist in den ersten paar Pixeln hinter oder über ihm zu suchen.Das daraus enstehende Knockback ist ungefähr so stark wie ein getipperter F-Smash. Mag ab und zu mal als ein lustiger Kill in 2 vs. 2 oder in FFA´s dienen,ist aber extrem sitautionsabhängig. Ken-Kombo Die vermutlich berühmteste Kombo, die Marth betrifft. Um sie auszuführen muss man eine Hand voll F-Airs machen (führe sie dabei so aus, dass du nah an dem Gegner bist, denn sonst wird er höher fliegen und die Kombo ist zuende) und, wenn du an der Edge bist oder der Gegner versucht, sich zu erholen, machst du eine D-Air. So wird dein Gegner nach unten geschlagen und verliert sehr schnell ein Leben. Denk daran,dass du die D-Air tipperst, sonst spiket sie nicht. Im Einzelspieler Marth erscheint im Einzelspieler nicht im Adventure-Modus, dafür ist er aber in einigen Event-Matches vertreten. *'Event 40: All-Star Match 4': Marth ist der erste der Gegner, dem man sich hier stellen muss. Man kämpft gegen ihn auf Hyrule Tempel. Man hat zwei Stocks und muss innerhalb von 4 Minuten sowohl Marth, als auch die anderen Charaktere besiegen. Hier: Luigi, Pummeluff, Mewtu und Mr. Game & Watch. *'Event 41: En Garde!': Ein Eins-gegen-Eins Kampf zwischen dem Spieler als Marth und dem Gegner Link. Hyrule: Tempel, 2 Leben für jeden und keine Zeitbegrenzung. *'Event 46: Fire Emblem Stolz': Der Spieler muss gegen Marth und Roy im Team kämpfen. Die Stage ist Hyrule: Tempel.Jeder hat drei Leben. Trophäenbeschreibungen Zusätlich zu der normalen Charaktertrophäe gibt es noch zwei zusätzliche Trophäen die beim Durchspielen des Adventure- oder Klassik Modus erspielt werden können. :Marth (Smash Blau): Marth ist ein herausragender Schwertkämpfer.Er führt die Klinge schneller als Link und den Mangel an Kraft und Schnelligkeit macht er durch seine Ausdauer wieder wett. Der Schildbrecher gewinnt an Durchschlagskraft,wenn der B-Knopf lang gedrückt wird.Die Tanz-Klinge kann durch Drücken des Control-Sticks und des B-Knopfes zu einer Vierfach-Kombo werden. *B: Schildbrecher *Smash B: Tanzklinge :Marth (Smash Rot) Die Spitze von Marths Schwert richtet den meisten Schaden an. Versuche, dich soweit vom Gegner entfernt zu positionieren, dass du genau mit der Schwertspitze triffst. Der Delphin-Hieb ist schnell und verheerend, doch Marth ist bei der Landung ungeschützt. Bei Konter wartet Marth darauf, angegriffen zu werden, um zurückzuschlagen.Triffst du auf einen Marth, der häufig Konter einsetzt,dann setzte Griffe und Würfe ein. *Up & B: Delphin-Hieb *Down & B: Konter Japanische Übersetzungen * Marth's Spott im Kampf ist "みんな、見ていてくれ！" "Minna, miteite kure!" ,übersetzt "Schaut mit alle weiter zu.!". * Marth's Konter wird ausgeführt,während er sagt: "そこだ！" "Soko da!" or "させるものか！" "Saseru mono ka!" ungefähr übersetzt zu "Da ist es!" und "Als ob ich dich lassen würde!" * Marth drei mögliche Siegesreden sind: ** "今回は僕の勝ちだね。" "Konkai wa boku no kachi da ne?", übersetzt "Denkst du nicht, dass es heute mein Sieg ist?" ** "今日も生き延びることが出来た。" "Kyou mo ikinobiru koto ga dekita,", übersetzt "heute habe ich überlebt." ** "僕は負ける訳には行かないんだ。" "Boku wa makeru wake-ni wa ikanai n da!", übersetzt "Ich kann gar nicht verlieren!" * Im Master-Sound-Test-Raum (Nur über das Debug-Menü erreichbar) hat Marth einen zusätzlichen Spruch: "レッツダンス！",übersetzt etwa "Let's Dance!" Kostümgalerie ... Trivia *Marth ist der einzige freischaltbare Charakter,der einen Klon hat. *Marth und Roy sind die einzigen Charaktere in Melee, die japanisch sprechen, auch wenn die Sprache auf Englisch gestellt ist. *Marth und Roy benutzen beide ihre Schwerter für alle Attacken (Ausnahme: Griffe und Würfe). *Marth und Roy sind die einzigen spielbaren Charaktere,die keine Stage haben,die ihr Universum repräsentiert. Auch wenn gehackte Daten zeigen,dass Akaneia einmal geplant war. *Marth ist momentan der einzige Top-Tier-Charakter, der kein Projektil hat. *Marth, Roy und Peach sind die einzigen Charaktere in Melee, die eine Konterattacke haben. en:Marth (SSBM) es:Marth (SSBM) fr:Marth (SSBM) Kategorie:Charaktere (SSBM) Kategorie:Fire Emblem-Universum